


Smiling face with 3 hearts, Teddy bear.

by Hanakiraa



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 2021太顯生誕賀文, 4399 - Freeform, M/M, 千盼萬盼也是盼來了合照, 顏文字跑掉的崔杋圭超可愛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakiraa/pseuds/Hanakiraa
Summary: 「在幹嘛」這三個字裡隱含著我的真心「我想你了」一個個表情符號當中你知道我微妙的心境變得不同了嗎──IU《Blooming》2021姜太顯生日賀文
Relationships: kang taehyun / choi beomgyu
Kudos: 8





	Smiling face with 3 hearts, Teddy bear.

「杋圭哥，吸管要被你咬爛了喔。」  
「我沒有咬。」  
「你明明就有好不好，上面都扁掉了。」  
「你不要煩我啦。」  
「哥也收到了嗎？這個月的個人行程表。」

崔杋圭敷衍地嗯了一聲做為回應，帶著他的冰美式遠離餐桌也遠離他最小的弟弟。他大致知道休寧凱的固定行程，所以不希望微妙的競爭意識讓他表現失常，他當藝人也不是一天兩天的事情了，甚至在出道前，他們就必須習慣個人拍攝時的不安和孤獨。他快速瀏覽過自己的個人拍攝日程，有些甚至不在首爾市內。往某方面想，個人拍攝完的隔天，公司總會讓他放風一天，幸運一點連上周末他還能回一趟家。可是他想要的並不是單純的休息，而是有那麼一點時間能讓他創造只屬於自己的特別回憶。但是現在遑論創造回憶，連想見的那個人都沒個影子。

「休寧啊，你也勸勸姜太顯那傢伙要他不要只知道運動好嗎？」  
「哥也知道的嘛，太顯個性就是那樣，喜歡的事就會一直投入。」

此刻他終於承認自己那是想念的心情。能多看一眼也好，想多講一秒鐘的話，就算只是吃飯時坐在鄰座飯也能吃得比較香，同車出勤時比平常更快樂。停，崔杋圭，你這樣很像變態，他對自己喊話。他從沙發起身時休寧凱困惑地看了他一眼問，「哥，都這個時間了，你要去哪裡？」 

「洗澡、刷牙、」崔杋圭頭也不回地往浴室走去，「然後就要睡覺了，先跟你說晚安。」

/

你到底是怎麼了崔杋圭，你已經是成年以上再加一歲的大人了，又不是沒有想念過誰，只不過對象是你弟弟而已，至於這麼大驚小怪嗎？不對啊，很不對，那你幹嘛嫉妒休寧凱可以一周一次跟他一起獨處幾個小時？我哪有嫉妒？你還說沒有！要是沒有吸管給你咬你早就把「我也想跟太顯一起工作」說出口了！

『──就說我沒有咬吸管了！！！！！！！！！！！給我安靜！！！！！！！！！』

沒有就沒有，那麼兇幹嘛。坐在餐廳的休寧凱被從崔杋圭房間裡傳來的大叫聲嚇到抱緊懷裡的Molang，「哥最近真的很奇怪啊……」

崔杋圭原以為自己會就這樣一夜無眠，不過在一夜無眠之前先到來的是電子鎖落鎖的聲音，然後是人在交談，一搭一唱，今天要點宵夜嗎？今天很晚了，別了吧哥。聲音的主人很明顯是崔秀彬和姜太顯。

兩個人一起回來嗎？崔杋圭空乏地凝視著那扇白色房門，沒有打開門走出去的力氣和勇氣，於情於理他已經做好了一個身為哥哥和同事的責任，錄好的影像信跟提早預訂好的蛋糕，下個月輪到他生日時其他人也會做一模一樣的，然後是休寧凱、崔然竣、崔秀彬，唯一的差別，只在蛋糕上的蠟燭數字。

「杋圭啊，睡了嗎？」  
「睡了。」  
「什麼啊你哪裡睡了，頭髮也不吹就睡嗎？起來吧，我幫你。」

崔杋圭在半推半就之下被崔秀彬抓起來吹頭髮，熱風拂在耳邊和頸側很舒服，崔杋圭瞇上眼睛，或許今天還是能睡個好覺的，正當他這麼想時，崔秀彬好像會讀他的心似的，「杋圭啊，姜太顯生日你打算送什麼？」

「哥怎麼突然問？」崔杋圭接過吹風機，把電線纏好準備拿回浴室放，這是他逃離現場的一貫手法。

「雖然聽起來很像藉口，可是我最近真的忙到沒有好好思考的時間，剛好上次綜藝拍攝送的商品禮券完全沒用過，我就拿給太顯了。可是現在想想有點不好意思，感覺太隨便了一點。」

「商品禮券挺實用的不是嗎？不是有這麼一說嗎，與其送了對方不喜歡的東西，不如讓對方去買自己喜歡的東西比較好，哥就這樣想就好了。」

崔秀彬還沒來得及再開口，崔杋圭便三步併兩步的離開房間。

/

客廳的燈只留下最靠近窗邊的一盞，崔杋圭握著手機坐在光源範圍內，休寧凱不久前已經上傳了生日祝賀，給姜太顯訂的禮物也早早就寄到宿舍（但是被崔然竣規定不能吊在客廳），他怎麼能連發張合照的勇氣都沒有？腦內嘈雜的聲音又開始把他淹沒，的確從某個他自己也不能明確劃分的時間點開始，他保持著跟姜太顯之間的距離，因為害怕自己在他眼裡看起來不完美，他反覆考慮了很多，也是不希望有任何讓對方生厭的地方。他們之間並不是相見的時間或機會變少了，只是太過在意，自己躲了起來。

「我們太顯，生日快樂……要幸福喔。」他開了備忘錄，一個一個字真摯地編輯著，最後把文字複製過來，選了幾張滿意的合照按下上傳。

『我的EMOJI！！！！！！！！！！！！啊！！！！！！！！！！！』

/

_Interlude_

_「吼，杋圭哥今天真的很吵耶，太顯尼你在笑什麼，笑得有點噁心喔。」休寧凱睡眼惺忪地撓了撓頭髮，側身又倒了回去。_

_「沒什麼，趕快睡吧，晚安。」姜太顯露出滿足的笑容，從崔杋圭的上層巴士通知跳出來那刻到現在，他也終於可以做個好夢了。_

/

「哥，早安。」  
「喔，早啊，早。」  
「哥給我的生日祝賀我看到了，那個顏文字，很像哥會做的事。」  
「不要笑我了！我也不是故意的！」  
「不是那個意思，我是說，很可愛不是嗎？其實當面跟我說一聲生日快樂就好了，哥很難得那麼晚還醒著吧，真的謝謝哥。」  
「太顯啊。」  
「嗯？」

「生日快樂喔，等等公司見吧。」

等一下，這次是怎樣，是喜歡嗎？

誰知道。

你的心跳有在加速嗎？

大概吧。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 絕體絕命產出的生日賀文，太顯生日快樂快樂樂。  
> IU歌詞引用感謝 ptt @will83tw1 大


End file.
